


Waiting...

by pemonynen



Category: Mr Selfridge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemonynen/pseuds/pemonynen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since they had talked, but a chance meeting leads to something more as Henri realises that he might not have to wait after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the preview for episode 7 of 'Mr Selfridge' where Henri and Agnes are definitely kissing and it's just some speculation about how they might have ended up doing so!

Agnes adjusted the sash on the dress and stood back to admire the mannequin, entranced by how the soft, delicate material clung and fell, briefly wondering what it would be like to wear such a gown before shaking her head and smiling to herself.  She’d never get a dress like that, not any time soon anyway.  She crossed to the table where the hats were laid out, trying to decide which one Mr Leclair would prefer for the window.  Her heart fluttered as his name popped into her head.  It had been a week since the Suffragette protest, which meant it had been just over a week since…then.

They’d barely spoken since that day; nothing more than polite greetings and comments about the windows, or the new stock, but the conversation they’d shared after taking young Gordon home had gone round and round her head almost constantly; what he’d said, what she’d said.  All of it.  An ingénue, he’d said.  She liked that.  She liked anything he said in French, it always sounded so beautiful even if she didn’t understand it.  She liked him, really she did, more than she liked Victor.  He made her feel all fluttery and warm, and Victor...well, he didn’t.

“I’m good at waiting”, that’s what he’d said.  He was good at waiting because he didn’t want to frighten her away, if it was her that he meant, which she hoped that it was…

Lost in her thoughts as she was, Agnes didn’t hear the door open.

“Oh, please excuse me Miss Towler, I did not realise you were in here.”  Agnes turned, startled, her heart starting to race as she saw who had interrupted her, his low voice washing over her.

“It’s alright Mr Leclair, I’m almost finished,” Henri nodded as she turned back away from him, both unsure of what else to say.  Agnes picked a hat at random and moved back to the mannequin, aware of Henri’s gaze upon her.

“It looks beautiful, Miss Towler.  You have a real gift for this.” Agnes felt a blush rise up her cheeks, glad that she was facing away from him and fiddling with the hat until her face cooled.  She took a deep breath and turned back to him, straightening as she met his gaze.

“Thank you.  I like doing this, and it’s nice to see the clothes before we put them out, and see what else they might go with.” He smiled, his eyes watching her every movement.

“I agree.” He took a small step towards, his heart thudding as he lost himself in the pale blue of her eyes.  Agnes swallowed; the air around them growing heavy and tense as she struggled to think of something to say, before blurting out the first thing that popped into her head.

“So did anything happen with that girl you liked?  The one you were waiting for?”

“Oh, I’m still waiting.  I…” He trailed off and shook his head briefly, forcing a smile, not wanting to say too much, not wanting to…frighten her.

“No, go on.  What were you going to say?” Her tone and expression were curious, even…hopeful, almost, but he didn’t want to presume…  Didn’t want to even to dare to hope…

“Only that…I will wait as long as it takes, until she is ready.” Agnes nodded in acknowledgement, suddenly wanting to reach out for him or…something.

“And what if you don’t have to wait very long at all?” Their eyes locked and an awkward silence descended over them, broken only by their pounding hearts and the roaring in their ears and their shallow breaths, and then one single thought crossed Agnes’ mind as her gaze dropped to Henri’s mouth...

Henri raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak…but before he could, Agnes stepped forwards and pressed her lips to his, her eyes closing as she gave in to the desire in her heart, surprising them both.  Henri’s gasp was lost against her mouth, and he remained still, stunned by her boldness and the realisation that he wasn’t wrong.  She liked him, and she was…she was kissing him.  All of his awareness was centred on the softness of her lips and how her face was pressed so wonderfully against his.  It took him only a few seconds to respond, to tentatively rest his hands on her waist and gently pull her closer to him.  She raised her hands, resting lightly against his chest, her fingers brushing over the silk of his waistcoat and tie.

They were completely and utterly lost to each other as their lips parted and heads tilted, deepening the kiss, drinking each other in, overwhelmed by the sweetness of it, by the other’s tenderness, by the ache of desire that was slowly building from deep within them…  They didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but soon – too soon, it seemed – it became necessary for them to breathe and they pulled apart, seeking the other’s gaze as their eyes slowly opened.

“I’m sorry Mr Leclair…” Agnes trailed off, not really sorry at all.  Henri smiled warmly, letting his dark eyes trace over her swollen, red lips and flushed cheeks.

“Don’t be-” Before he could say anything else, they heard voices outside the small stockroom and pulled apart, smoothing their clothes.  It was only seconds later when the door swung open and Kitty appeared, looking between the pair with interest.

“Agnes, Miss Mardle was looking for you.” Agnes nodded and crossed the room, turning to speak to Henri one last time.

“I hope those are to your liking Mr Leclair,” he nodded, and then she was gone, leaving him wondering where they might go from there.


End file.
